


Baby, You're Hot!

by orphan_account



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Nudity, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Watermelons, au where dongho and minsoo have bunk beds too, im not british lmao, using the word cock is really weird bc it makes me feel british for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 4 months of 'abstinence' can really bring a man to his knees.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Baby, You're Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> You got red lips,  
> Snakes in your eyes,  
> Long legs, great thighs.
> 
> OK SO UM..... Lot's of things to say about this heh:)
> 
> I haven't written smut in forever so forgive me if theres anything weird. I don't know what it's like to have a pp so I can't really use experience to help me, I had to rely on research. I'm not very proud of this one, but there are some parts I like. This was edited twice, and now takes the place for longest ao3 chapter written by me in one go. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't....oops. :))) 
> 
> As you can tell from pretty much all the things I've written for LiT, my bias is Jaewon :D i try not to let it affect my work but I'm a weak bitch so :P

I swear this boy is going to kill me one day.

Jaewon and I have been together for a while. Dating. In love. You know what I mean. Thing is, there are three problems with this.

1: We’re idols. We’re not allowed to be dating.

2: We work together, and lots of people would say this is very unprofessional.

3: We can’t exactly be like normal couples and act carefree all the time.

Initially, I thought that maybe this would be pretty easy. All we would have to do is keep our secret to ourselves and make sure to avoid all PDA. I thought I was prepared. 

I was totally not.

I haven’t had any action at all for the past 4 months, for many reasons, including but not limited to the fact that we live with two other members that are definitely clueless and have no idea what we’re doing, we’re always busy with work, and Jaewon says that it’ll be ‘ten times better’ the next time if we keep from doing such activities for a while

And yes, before you ask, I have considered relieving myself in private. I have reasons for not doing so. First of all, I told Jaewon that I wouldn’t. Second, if what Jaewon’s saying really is true, I don’t want to ruin the good experience for myself later on. 

Thing is, it’s really hard to not feel these sexual urges when a guy like Jaewon is walking around. He’s like all the best parts of the world all mixed into a person.

To put this into perspective, it’s like going on a diet to hide the fact that you’re fat from your friends, all while living with Gordon Ramsey who keeps parading around your house with a plate of your favorite food.

I don’t think I can last any longer. Not with this man in front of me, who somehow manages to show off his ass without knowing it. It’s almost concerning how clueless he is to the way his body attracts people.

Luckily, today was the day that Minsoo and Daehyun would be going away to visit Minsoo’s family again. Waking up, I was so excited you would think that I was a child going to Disneyland. Or Lotte World, I guess, but I grew up in California, so that’s not exactly what I’m used to.

Today was supposed to be the day I would get to finally dick down my boyfriend after waiting for four months. I knew he wasn’t going to disappoint me, because I saw the look he gave me last night before bed. I just didn’t think that waiting all day would be so hard, especially now that it’s happening today.

First thing in the morning, I walk out of the bedroom, and see Daehyun and Jaewon conversing. There have been many times in the past in which Jaewon managed to look amazing without even trying. This was one of those moments. He had knotted bed-hair, sure, and there were bags under his eyes (I _told_ him to cut back on caffeine, and he still doesn’t listen.) but even despite that, he looked beautiful. 

His voice was a bit deeper, because he had probably just woken up, and his eyes were half lidded, but that’s not even the best part. His oversized sleeping shirt (when I say oversized, I mean oversized. Let’s put it this way: It was so big that he had to buy it from the US.) was hanging off one shoulder, exposing pale skin, dotted with a couple of freckles here and there. It took all the willpower I had to not fantasize about him in the middle of breakfast.

I was doing quite well from that moment on. I was able to keep most of my dirty thoughts away and distract myself every time Jaewon came around. He didn’t even seem to know what he was doing to me. I held myself together through lunch, and shut myself in my shared room to finish working on a composition that I had started a little over a month ago. 

Then it was time to drop off Daehyun and Minsoo. Daehyun went down to load the van with his and Minsoo's suitcase, while Minsoo was in our room, saying goodbye to his video games or something. Jaewon, meanwhile, was in his room doing something, so I decided to walk in to talk to him in private for a little while, about you-know-what, maybe tease him a little bit. 

Turns out that he was changing. I was glad, of course, because I didn’t want other people in the outside world seeing Jaewon in his oversized shirt, but the thing is, I walked in on him just as he was taking it off. His arms were crossed over his head as he pulled it off, so he couldn’t see me opening the door. I just so happened to catch a glimpse of his midriff and cute tummy. Luckily, I managed to quietly close the door before he could see me peeping at him.

Now it’s about 4 PM, and we’re finally all in the van, with me as the driver of course.

Minsoo leans over from the passenger seat, and groans, “Donghoooo, Let’s get dinner first, I’m hungryyyyyy.”

“You can get dinner with Dae-yah when you get there.” I grumble. God, I can’t wait any longer for them to leave. Each minute feels like an hour in here.

“But I’m hungry now….Dae-yah, we should get food first, right? Who knows how long it’ll take for us to get to Jeju?”

“Not that long, actually. But yeah, I’m hungry too.”

“See, hyung?! We should eat with you guys, as a goodbye to you both!”

They really don’t want me to have time alone with my boyfriend, do they?

“Nonsense. I’ve got things to do at home. You can get something at the station, I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“Seriously? What if we die in a train crash on the way there and you’ll never see us again? We would have died with empty stomachs and it would be all your fault!”

I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness, “That’s why I said you should eat at the station.”

“Actually, hyung…” Jaewon speaks up a bit, “I’m kind of hungry too. Maybe we can get something quick?”

Well, if it’s him too, then I don’t mind that much.

“...fine…”

“HOW DID _HE_ CONVINCE YOU?!”

I offer tteokbokki at first because it’s quick, but they say it isn’t filling enough and Daehyun doesn’t like it, so instead we pull into a burger restaurant. Hopefully we can finish the meal within half an hour, because I don’t want to be back after 5 pm.

We sit down with our order, and begin to eat.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything, Dongho-hyung?” Jaewon asks me with a tilt of his head. There’s a smudge on his cheek.

“No, Jae-yah,” I smile softly at him as I pick up a napkin to wipe the spot away, “I’m not hungry.”

Jaewon blushes and turns back to the others.

The meal is mostly spent in comfortable silence, with Jaewon focusing on finishing his food, and the other two only commenting a couple times on current events and shit like that. Usually, I’d at least make an attempt to listen, but right now, I just want them to hurry up.

“Dongho-hyung, do you like watermelons?”

“Never had one.”

“What?!” Minsoo jumps up from his seat, slams his hands down, and looks me straight in the eyes, “You’ve never had watermelon?”

I give him a look, and angrily mumble, “What the hell did I just say?”

He raises his hands in defense, backing up a bit, “Calm down, I’m just surprised. Watermelon’s amazing! That’s it, we’re getting watermelon before we go!”

I’m starting to think they’re doing this on purpose.

“What? No. I’m not driving us to get a watermelon. How would we even eat it? It’s a whole fruit.”

“We can get it from this cart I’ve seen by the train station,” Daehyun pipes up, while sipping his drink, “It’s on the way, so we won’t be taking too much of your time, hyung.”

“Fine. But that’s all we’re doing, okay?.”

“YAY!”

After the meal, I drive us to the train station to get the fruit and drop these two children off. At a red light, Daehyun calls for my attention.

“Dongho, Minsoo, look.” He points at his shoulder. Leaning against him is Jaewon, sleeping peacefully, with his mouth forming a little pout as he cuddles up against our maknae. Dae wraps an arm around him and lets him nap on his chest. 

“He’s cute, isn’t he, hyung?”

“Mhm.”

Damn right he’s cute.

***

When we arrive at the station, Daehyun slides Jaewon off him and lets him lay down completely on the seat, while covering him with a folded blanket left in the back.

Minsoo then buys watermelon for us all, (along with an extra cup for Jaewon, of course) and we stand together against the wall of the station.

“Dongho-hyung.”

I turn to the shortest male, slightly taken aback at the sudden serious tone, “Yeah?”

“You like Jaewon, don’t you?”

“WHAT?” I choke on my spit, and Dae whacks me on the back a couple times.

“We’ve seen the way you act around him, hyung. It’s kind of obvious.”

Shit...What do I tell them?

“Uh...yeah...I...I like him...in that way.”

I can’t tell him that we’re in a relationship already yet. I have no problem with them knowing, but I’m not sure about Jaewon yet. Who knows if he’s ready to reveal the truth? He had the hardest time even coming out to his mom, so how would he feel about telling his group mates about this?

“Ah, ok. Just wanted to know.”

The topic doesn’t come back up again for the rest of the night. I walk them over to their train, wave goodbye, they give their love, all that stuff. Finally, they’re gone.

Walking back to the car felt a lot faster than it did walking from it. Jaewon is still peacefully sleeping in the back, so I climb in and begin driving. I’ll let him sleep. He’s never getting enough, so it’s fine if he’s feeling too tired for anything tonight. I’ll wait for him.

About halfway through the drive, Jaewon sits up in the back seat.

“Dongho? What happened?”

“You fell asleep on the way. I already dropped the other two off. We saved you some fruit too, but we should probably put it in the refrigerator first, it might have gotten warm or something. I don’t want you getting a stomach ache”

“Hyung!” Jaewon giggles, “It’s not even that hot outside, and you’ve got the AC on! Why would it be warm?”

I smile and make eye contact with him through the mirror, “I’m just being prepared, Jagiya, I love you.”

“I love you too, hubby-boo.”

“Hubby-boo? Where’d you get that from?”

Jaewon looks out the window briefly, “It just rhymes! Don’t worry, I won’t call you that. Anyway, do you think you can pull over for a second please? I want to sit with you in the front.”

“Sure.”

I do as Jaewon asked, and he climbs into the front seat with me, trying his best to keep his shoes off the leather.

“You could have just used the door, you know.”

“I know, but this is more fun.”

“You really are a child sometimes. This seems like the kind of thing Minsoo would do.”

Jaewon laughs and looks back at me, his eyes shimmering, “Maybe he’s rubbing off on me.”

He turns the radio on, and starts singing along a bit to the songs. He really has come far from that shy little teenager I met so long ago, who would be too scared to even laugh in front of others.

“ _He said you look crazy, thank you, baby, I owe it all to you_!”

I really love this man.

“You’ve really gotten good with your English. You sure you don’t want my help?”

“Nope!” The other male beams, “I’m doing well on my own. I’ve still got a little bit of an accent, I think, but as long as I can sing in English, I’m good!”

“Ok, then. I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, thank you. Yah, hyung, do you think we can watch a movie when we get home?”

“Sure, baby.”

We soon arrive at the dorm, just when the sun is halfway past the horizon. Good thing we got home before dark. Jaewon plops down on our couch with the remote, and I bring over a couple of bags of snacks, because honestly, who watches movies without snacks?

I have a plan. It’s pretty obvious that Jaewon’s not tired, so I still have a big chance that we’ll end up having a bit of fun. I sound a bit like a creep talking like this, but it’s been forever since we last shared intimate moments, and I’m really craving Jaewon’s touch. He knows that I’ve been waiting for it too, but I’m not going to force this on him if he doesn’t want to, of course. I’ll try something later, and see how it goes.

We sit together and snuggle with a couple blankets, to watch the movie, and Jaewon lays his head on my chest. I wonder, can he feel how fast my heart beats when I’m with him? We’ve been dating for a little while already, but I still feel like our love is new. This feeling might not last forever, of course, but that’s why we enjoy it now while it’s there. Every place that he touches me burns with a familiar warmth, and his slow, steady breathing reminds me, reminds me that this here is a living, breathing being whom I would do absolutely anything for, and would do anything for me as well.

“Jae-yah.”

Jaewon turns to me, eyebrows slightly raised. 

“I love you.”

I lean in, meeting his lips with mine. They never tasted like anything like they say in books and movies, but it doesn’t matter. I want more of him, because once I get started it’s pretty hard for me to stop.

Jaewon leans into our kiss, putting a hand on my shoulder to slightly push me down. It was funny, how when we make out he likes to be the dominant one, but when it comes to actually having sex, he becomes the bottom (or uke, as I heard some fans scream at him before). 

He gets on top and sits in my lap, straddling me. He's still pushing down on my shoulders, pressing me against the couch. His fingers are also clutching pretty tightly, but not so much that they might leave bruises. He cups my face to deepen our kiss, and his soft lips move in a perfect rhythm with mine. 

I begin exploring the different areas of his body, all the parts that I’ve seen so many times before. I place a hand on his waist, and slide the other under his hoodie and up his back. This angel of a person does things to me that you couldn’t even imagine. His scent is intoxicating, his skin is smooth and hot, and his voice, _God_ , his voice is like music.

We break apart for a second, just to smile at each other. My heart warms as I gaze into his belladonna eyes, so filled with love. 

“Are you feeling alright, Jae-yah?”

“Never better, hyung.”

Upon hearing his confirmation, I move forward to attack his neck, tucking my head into his hood to lick and suck on his pale shoulder. He whimpers and grinds a bit on me as I scatter love marks along his neck, kissing his jaw and nibbling his earlobe.

Jaewon trembles, and begs for more. He begins moving a bit faster, and places a hand on the back of my head.

“Hyung...A-Ah…”

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

“Y-you too…”

I place my hands underneath his thighs, preparing to pick him up.

“Hold onto my neck, Jagiya.”

He does so, and kisses my head as I carry him over to the kitchen. I place him on the counter, and he lets go of me.

“You’re sweet.”

“I know. You look really good in these jeans, by the way, but they’re going to have to go.” I say as I slide the article of clothing off my boyfriend. Then the boxers are gone, and now Jaewon is sitting half exposed on the kitchen counter, still wearing his white hoodie while his cock slowly hardens. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, y’know? And all day, every time I look at you, you look so damn hot I almost can’t stop myself from dragging you to the bathroom and fucking you senseless.”

  
“Dongho,” Jaewon laughs while a steadily growing blush covers his face, “You’re so cheesy. But I was excited too. You looked great all day today, with that turtleneck and tight pants. It really makes your lower half stand out. I hope I’m the only one that noticed.”

I smirk and lower myself so that I was face to face with his length. And no, I’m not going to describe to you what he looks like, because that’s something for my eyes only, you perverts.

I give it a couple kitten licks at the tip, just to elicit some sort of reaction before I prepare to go down on him. Jaewon shudders a bit, closing his eyes and blushing even more than he was before.

I take his cock in my mouth slowly, a couple centimetres at a time, and grab a hold of one of his hands while doing so, all while maintaining eye contact the entire time. Despite my gag reflex begging me to stop, I want more of it. It’s not like it tastes amazing or anything, because it doesn’t taste like anything at all, really. I need more because it was the fact that I can do this to Jaewon, that I am the reason that he’s throwing his head back and moaning my name. I’m addicted to him.

I pull off for a second, a string of saliva connecting my mouth to him. I love teasing Jaewon, especially when he’s just getting into the mood. He looks at me with confusion, and a hint of concern. Of course, my boyfriend was worried that something was wrong. He’s so considerate.

“Hyung?” Smirking at him again, I start sucking at the head, just a bit, before slamming down and taking the whole thing in at once, “Is something wroOOH! Oh my--”

His unoccupied hand flies up to cover his mouth for a second, before he lowers it to tangle his fingers in my hair.

He continues massaging my scalp, tugging gently at my hair a couple times, while I keep sucking him off. 

“D-Dongho, you--you’re….umf!”

Hearing his cute little noises makes me want to keep going and let him finish, but I remember my plan. Right as Jaewon begins tensing up and arching his back, I pull off again, leaving him red faced and on the verge of orgasm. I love edging him like this, but I’ll have to make sure to make it up to him later. 

“Dongho! You stopped at the best part!” Jaewon pouts. 

I ruffle his hair and pick him up again.

“All good things come to those who wait...”

This time we’re headed for my bed. I place him down for a second to give me time to undress.

“Sit there for a bit while I take this off, Jae-yah.”

I swiftly pull off my turtleneck, unbuckle my jeans, and take off my underwear. Now I’m the naked one. I sit next to him, and lean back into my bed a little bit. Luckily, I’ve got the bottom bunk, so we won’t have to fuck so close to the ceiling or risk breaking the bed.

“How about we try a new thing this time? You get on top and ride me.”

Jaewon cheerfully nods, and tries to get on top of me and into position.

_*THUNK*_

“Tss, Agh…!”

Jaewon rubs the back of his head, and I shoot up to comfort him. 

“Did you hit yourself? Are you ok? Come here, let me see it.”

Jaewon chuckles a bit, and stops rubbing his head to let me kiss it, “I’m fine, Dongho! You worry about me too much.”

Of course I worry about him! He’s….I can’t say it yet. I can’t say what I want to say, because it’s too much of a commitment for me to handle at this point in time, but what I mean is, I’d take a bullet for him, and I want to be by his side as long as I can. 

I kiss his nose, “You’re ok? Good. Can we do it on the floor instead, so you don’t get hurt?

“Sure, as long as you’re comfortable.”

“I will be, baby, I definitely will.”

I grab a bottle of lube and lay down, propping myself up with my arms as I wait for Jaewon to come over. To my surprise, he climbs over me again, but this time facing away from me, so his ass is the first thing I see. 

“What’s this?”

“I saw it in a video online that looked good. You can watch up close for a bit, and then I’ll turn around about halfway through or something.”

“Really? I didn’t know you watched that kind of stuff.”

“I-I don’t, I just looked it up because I was curious…”

I flip open the cap of the lube, pour some on my hands, and some on Jaewon’s asshole. 

“Ooh, that’s kind of cold.” He exclaims when the liquid comes in contact with his warm skin.

In goes one finger, sliding in and out pretty smoothly. Jaewon tenses a bit at first, but then relaxes. Then another finger, which was already somehow hard to insert, even though we’ve done this several times. At the third, my boyfriend begins having shorter breaths, and he bends over a bit more so he’s on his hands and knees, as if we were doing a 69. We already did that last time, just in case you were wondering, perverts.

He straightens himself up again once I finish preparing him, and lowers himself down onto my hardened dick. 

“Ah, hyung, you still fill me up---ngh---as much as the first time. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

“Just relax, Jagiya, you’re doing great.”

He slowly begins moving up and down, and I have to restrain myself from grabbing a hold of his hips and just thrusting into him as fast as I can. Animalistic instinct, although natural, is not always considerate of others.

He starts moving faster, and soon my entire length is inside him. I can’t hear him very well from here, which sucks, but it also offers a great view from behind. His ass looks amazing, and just watching my cock disappear inside him as I thrust in and out makes shivers go down my spine. I place my hands on the sides of his thighs and start kneading them. Then, I move to his hips, gripping them so hard that it’s probably leaving faint bruises. I’ll have to apologize later for marking him like this, but at least it wasn’t done with malicious intent. I’ll die before I lay a hand on my love in such a way. Calm me dramatic, but it’s true.

Jaewon stops to lift himself off me and turns around now so we’re facing each other. His eyes are half lidded, and his lips slightly parted with adorable, breathy moans escaping them. I may not be able to see his ass now, but this time, I can hear him up close, and see his beautiful face reflect the pleasure he’s feeling.

He bounces up and down on my cock, each time his voice getting louder. I move my hands again, this time gently holding his waist with one and massaging his ass with the other. Each time he lowers himself further, I let out my own deep groans, and soon the room is filled with the sounds of our voices together, and skin on skin, slapping against each other. 

Ah shit, I’m about to...No! I can’t cum before he does! I need to…  
  


“Ah...Jaewon…”

Think of the grocery list! The grocery list! What do we need to get tomorrow?

God, He looks so hot right now, and he feels so good wrapped around my--

WE NEED EGGS. WE NEED CABBAGE. WE NEED INSTANT--

“Dongho...Dongho...Dongho...Ahh, Dongho..f--I’m gonna cu-cum!”

Jaewon tenses again, and a thin stream of white shoots out of his cock as he climaxes. 

Finally!

Not long after, I ejaculate inside him by accident. It’s a good thing we both got tested a little while ago, or else I would have gotten angry at myself for forgetting the condom. Despite that, It’s true when they say that unprotected sex feels more intimate. Well, at least it is for me.

We pant together and stay still to try and slowly recover. Jaewon soon slides off me, and white liquid starts dripping down his thigh. God, he’s so hot.

“We were really messy this time.”

“I guess so,” He giggles, kneeling while facing away from me, “But it was good, right?”

“Of course. But we’re not done yet.”

Jaewon looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but doesn’t question when I tell him to get on his hands and knees. 

This is something that we’ve never done before, and honestly, I was kind of hesitant before about it, but people tend to do brave things in the heat of the moment.

I lick a stripe up his thigh, cleaning off my semen. He jumps a little at the new sensation, but doesn’t say anything, except for quiet “oh!”

Then, I spread his ass cheeks, to make room for my face, as my tongue travels up his thigh, and laps up the cum that’s leaking out of his hole.

“D-Dongho?!”

I stop, and remove my face to mumble, “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing, sorry, you just surprised me…”

I resume my work in eating up the leftover liquids on his skin, savoring the salty taste, his cute gasps, and the warmth that radiates off him.

Once all the cum is gone, I pull away from my boyfriend’s behind and rub his lower back.

“How are you feeling?”

“That was really good,” He purrs, turning around and pressing a hand against my chest, “But now it’s your turn. Lean back for me, baby.”

Ooh. Now this is a side of him I don’t see very often, but I can assure you that I usually cum the hardest when it comes out. I do as he instructs me to and lean against the side of my bed. 

Jaewon starts stroking my thigh while slowly directing my cock inside his mouth. He lazily bobs his head up and down while looking up at me with those starry eyes of his. Then he pulls back and swirls his tongue around the tip a couple times every once in a while before going back to sucking. Moans pour from my mouth like water from a bucket. I tighten the grip I almost didn’t even notice I have on his hair, and tug at the sheets on the bed behind me. 

Believe me when I say that Jaewon gives me the best head I’ve ever had. No half-assed handjob from a high school girlfriend could ever beat him.

I try my best to keep from forcing myself down my love’s throat, but I don’t have to resist for very long. Jaewon begins deepthroating me himself and shoves his own head down on my shaft. I can see his eyes beginning to water, but he’s not letting up.

“Shit, J-Jaewon, I’m gonna cum again! I’m--Ah!”

I had my orgasm for the second time in one night, wincing from the slight cramp I had in my stomach from tensing up too much at the end.

And then Jaewon swallows it, as if he wasn’t already hot enough. 

“I forgot how good you were at this.”

“You’re way better, Dongho-hyung. Didn’t you see how hard I came earlier? And by the way, somehow, you taste like rain.”

“I taste like rain? How?”

Jaewon shrugs, “I don’t know. I can’t really explain it.”

“Oh.” I nod in understanding, getting up to stretch, ”I can’t say that you taste like anything, really, but you looked ten times hotter from behind with that hoodie still on.”

“My hoodie?”

“Yes. It smells like you and made your ass look really good.”

“What?” He blushes, and tries to cover his face with the article of clothing in question, “How does that even work?”

“I don’t know. Let’s clean up and get some sleep.”

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, Jae-yah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've got the cutest ass I've ever seen,  
> Knock me down for a six anytime.  
> Look at me, I got of case of body language.
> 
> ahh i spent too much time on this <3


End file.
